Rock and Rule
"Rock and Rule" is episode 13 of Season 2 of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis Five male siren ghosts infiltrate Casper High and turn it's musical showcase into a Crescendo Showdown. Now, it's up to Danny, Danielle, Sam, Star, Paulina and Valerie, now in a band called the Casper High Kids, to put a stop to their negative energy feeding frenzy. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam, Paulina (singing) *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Colleen Villard as Jazz *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *Tara Strong as Star *S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter *James Sie as Kwan *Dee Bradley Baker as Mikey *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *June Angela as Principal Ishiyama *Maurice LaMarche as Clockwork *Cree Summer as Valerie *Phil LaMarr as Vincent *Greg Cipes as Crescendo *Tom Kenny as Allegro *Damon Albarn as Sonant *Rob Paulsen as Anthem *Nolan North as Rocka, Taylor *Jennifer Hale as Celest *Catherine Taber as Future Dani Plot The film opens at a café in Amity Park. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange ecto-plasmic green mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, five ghosts sing and absorb the ecto-plasmic green mist into the purple gems on their necklaces. Then they get out of the café and into a dark alley. The purple-haired ghost Rocka grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The orange-haired ghost Crescendo laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in the Ghost Zone. As the blue, green and bright red-haired ghosts Allegro, Sonant and Anthem join the conversation and get into a light argument with Rocka, Crescendo notices an explosion of light in the distance. They head towards that light to see what happened. Crescendo watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. Meanwhile, at Fenton Works, Danny is talking to Tucker on the phone, explaining how no one, besides him, Danielle, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina, Jazz and Star, at Casper High trusts their new halfa ally, Celest (AKA Galaxia Ghoul). Tucker tells him that just because Celest stole Danny's ghost powers and took them to another dimension doesn't mean she was redeemed in the end. The two boys agree to continue their chat at school. Later, at Casper High, the students are making banners and posters for the upcoming musical showcase. Celest offers to help Mikey and his friends with their banner but they decline, much to Celest's dismay. When Danielle calls Celest over to join her and her friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Celest, making her uncomfortable. Star quickly changes the subject and shows Celest the banner they made for the showcase (where Danielle used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principal Ishiyama and Vice Principal Lancer then enter, and Ishiyama says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when she mentions the day Danny Phantom's identity was revealed, the students glare at Celest again and she hides her face in humiliation. Later, in the school band room, Celest laments how she'll never live her past mistakes down. Her friends, now in a six-part band called the Casper High Kids, say they've forgiven her and cheer her up with a rehearsal of "Better Than Ever", which makes Celest feel better. Somewhere in Amity Park, Rocka, Crescendo, Allegro, Sonant and Anthem disguise themselves as humans. Later, they arrive at Casper High, claiming to be new students. A speaker announcement by Mr. Lancer summons Celest to the school foyer. Celest leaves the room, having promised to give a tour to some new students and the Casper High Kids go back to rehearsing. Paulina asks if they can sing a song she wrote, to which Danny replies that they'll get to it later. At the school entrance, Celest meets with the new boys - Rocka, Crescendo, Allegro, Sonant and Anthem - and shows them around the school. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for Casper High's musical showcase; Celest talks about the event, and the boys are intrigued, with Sonant nearly revealing their true nature. When Celest notices the five's gem necklaces and reaches for Crescendo's, he grabs Celest's wrist in sudden offense. Crescendo catches himself and apologizes, explaining that their pendants mean a lot to them and they don't want anything to happen to them. The five boys walk off, leaving Celest to ponder their strange behavior. Later in the cafeteria, Celest joins her friends and mentions that there's something "off" about the new boys, worrying that they know about the events of the day Danny Phantom's identity was revealed. Outside the cafeteria doors, Crescendo, Rocka, Allegro, Anthem, and Sonant have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the boys convince the students of Casper High to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, ecto-plasmic green mist forms around them, which Crescendo, Anthem, Allegro, Rocka, and Sonant absorb into their pendants. Only Celest and her friends are unaffected by the song. Celest and the Casper High Kids suspect that Crescendo, Anthem, Rocka, Allegro, and Sonant are using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Ishiyama and Lancer believe the boys, now calling themselves the Ecto-Rockers, are innocent and even praise them for their Battle of the Bands idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow ecto-plasmic green, indicating that they've also fallen under the Ecto-Rockers' spell. The Casper High Kids deduce that the power that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the Ecto-Rockers' spell. With the rest of the school under the Ecto-Rockers' control, the friends consider getting Future Danielle to return and help. The closed portal prevented her from returning, but Celest has a better idea. In her locker, she finds a book that she used to keep in touch with people from the future. Danny seems to agree to this idea and gives Celest a pen to write with. Meanwhile, back at Fenton Works, Jazz and Tucker suspect that the Ecto-Rockers are not what they seem. They go to the Ghost Zone to ask Clockwork about the Ecto-Rockers. Clockwork tells them that the Ecto-Rockers were a group of students that flunked out of Kylie McLain's music school. He also tells them that when the five came to the Ghost Zone after their death, they began to manipulate the other ghosts with their singing and turned them against each other. To maintain their power to control others with songs, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negativity they absorbed, the stronger their voices became and further they could spread their evil spell. However, Clockwork himself found a way to get rid of them and banished them to a world where he thought their power would be gone for good. Jazz suddenly realizes that Clockwork must've sent them to Earth where he thought they'd be powerless but somehow they've regained the strength they lost a long time ago. Clockwork regrets doing that and advises Jazz and Tucker to come up with a weapon to take out the Ecto-Rockers. They agree and head off to Fenton Works to do so. An hour later, Future Danielle arrives. The gang tells her about the problem with the Ecto-Rockers. Future Dani explains that she knows the Ecto-Rockers 10 years in the future. They need to come up with a musical counterspell to counter the Ecto-Rockers' music. Danny gets an idea: he decides to use Paulina's song and battle against the Ecto-Rockers with the Casper High Kids. Back at Fenton Works, Jazz and Tucker put the finishing touches to their new weapon: the Fenton Dubstepper. The band arrive to see what it can do. They test it and it works. But Jazz and Tucker decide to save it for later, incase the Casper High Kids lose against the Ecto-Rockers. The Battle of the Bands soon gets under way, with Dash performing a hip-hop song which only earns confused glances from the from the audience. When the Casper High Kids perform "Twilight Zone", other bands try to sabotage them. Despite this, however, the Casper High Kids manage to advance to the next round. Danny suddenly realizes that their trust is what's keeping them from arguing over petty issues. Later, even new student Taylor Francis starts to show hostility toward Danny, considering him to be an enemy because he is on a rivaling band. Danny however is okay with this and plays along, which impresses Jazz. At the other end of the hallway, Celest confronts the Ecto-Rockers about their evil schemes, but the Ecto-Rockers play to Celest's fragile emotions and make her feel useless in her friends' eyes. In the following montage set to the Ecto-Rockers' Under Our Spell, competing bands are eliminated one by one, from the popular students to Kwan and Dale to a group of hot looking girls to even Taylor. In the semifinals, the Casper High Kids face Valerie's brother, Vincent Gray, and the Ghost Eliminators to decide who faces the Ecto-Rockers in the final round. Half way through the performance of "Awesome As I Wanna Be", Danny gets carried away and nearly reveals his ghost half, causing Celest to cut the song short. Memorable Quotes TBA Songs *Better Than Ever *Twilight Zone *Shout *Let's Have A Battle of the Bands *Under Our Spell *Welcome to the Show *Awesome As I Wanna Be Transcript See here. Trivia *This episode was inspired by the second My Little Pony: Equestria Girls movie, Rainbow Rocks. *This is a musical episode. *This episode is named after the adult animated film of the same name. *At one point, the Casper High Kids perform a cover of "Twilight Zone" by the Dutch rock band Golden Earring. **The Casper High Kids also perform a cover of "Shout" by Tears for Fears. *This is the third time a musician guest starred, the first time being in "A Flame to Remember", with David Gaughan from Depeche Mode as Rem McLain's singing voice, and the second time was in "Deaf Funk", with Jay Kay as the voice of Disco Jay. Here, Damon Albarn from Blur and Gorillaz guest stars as Sonant. *In this episode, Paulina's singing voice was provided by Grey Griffin. *Fenton Dubstepper, the weapon that Jazz and Tucker invent to try and take down the Ecto-Rockers is similar to the Dubstep Gun from Saints Row IV. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles